Hambriento de ti
by AnotherLayton
Summary: Tenma, Kyousuke - Lemon - Ambos estaban hambrientos el uno del otro, pero no era con comida con lo que pretendían saciarse precisamente. Aunque... ¿Eran aquellos sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Qué sentían de verdad el uno hacia el otro?


**Hambriento de ti. **

_AnotherLayton_

La espalda de Tenma chocó contra una fría pared. Si el ambiente pudiese sentirse sería frío también; pero muy pronto empezaría a calentarse. Kyousuke oprimía el cuerpo del moreno, apenas dejando que se moviese. Matsukaze estaba hambriento, pero no se saciaría con comida; su boca estaba hambrienta de la contraria, que se alejaba de la suya para que se molestase.

-_Es tan divertido molestarte de esta forma, Matsukaze_ –rió Tsurugi.

-_A mí no me divierte tanto_ –bufó Tenma.

Tsurugi volvió a reír.

_-No te preocupes, pronto tú también empezarás a pasarlo bien. _

Risas y sonrisas silenciosas por parte de ambos tras aquella alentadora respuesta. Aquel no era el frío Kyousuke Tsurugi que todos acostumbraban a ver distante. Aquel no era el optimista Tenma Matsukaze al que conocían por ser un pequeño inocente. Eran Kyousuke Tsurugi y Tenma Matsukaze en una versión más salvaje y desvergonzada de ambos, compartiendo un momento privado en una cabina de los baños del Instituto Raimon.

El más alto decidió tener compasión de Tenma y dejó que la hambrienta boca de éste alcanzase y mordiese la suya, sin miedo a hacerle daño. Kyousuke se apartó pronto, sonrió de medio lado y llevó una mano a la cintura del moreno mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello; fue bajando lentamente sus pantalones como pudo, dejando a la vista unos bóxers blancos que destacaban en la piel de Matsukaze.

Se separaron y se dieron un tiempo para desvestirse por sí mismos, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Se necesitaban, impacientes.

Las prendas de ropa que vestían, los uniformes, quedaron tirados en el suelo sin mucho cuidado. Tenma fue el primero en abalanzarse encima de Kyousuke. Éste retrocedió y se dio contra otra de las paredes del cubículo. Matsukaze no le dio importancia y empezó a besar su pecho.

-_Podrías disculparte al menos_ –bromeó Tsurugi.

-_Como si tú fueses a disculparte por lo que pretendes hacerme_ –contraatacó el moreno.

Kyousuke rió y llevó una mano a la cabeza de Tenma, obligándole a juntar más su cara con su pecho y que así lamiese con más intensidad. El moreno fue bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a la pelvis del contrario, quien se separó de él.

-_Ponte de rodillas_ –pidió Tsurugi.

Tenma obedeció, se puso de rodillas y rápidamente comenzó a mover sus manos para bajar los bóxers color azul marino que le separaban de su objetivo, dejando al duro y excitado pene de Kyousuke salir a la luz. Antes de que Tsurugi pudiese suspirar, Matsukaze introdujo el miembro de éste entero en su boca de una vez.

Kyousuke se tapó la boca con ambas manos, no podía permitirse el gemir en un lugar así. ¿Y si alguien entraba en ese momento en el baño y le escuchaba? Placer. Sentía placer. El interior de la boca de Tenma era cálido y húmedo, y el tacto de su lengua le provocaba sensaciones que jamás había conocido antes.

Matsukaze paseaba su lengua a lo largo de todo el miembro de Kyousuke; le daba un poco de vergüenza hacer aquello, pero consideraba que valía la pena sólo por ver la cara del dueño del miembro que estaba devorando. Y por mencionar detalles, de esa misma cara brotaban pequeñas lágrimas. Tenma lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien para Tsurugi.

_-¡De… detente!_ –pidió Kyousuke separándose rápidamente del contrario.

Tomó aire mientras Tenma se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios y se ponía en pie.

_-No quiero correrme…_ -susurró- _no todavía… y no en esa cavidad precisamente…_

Tenma se estremeció. En un demasiado rápido movimiento, Kyousuke volvió a apresarle contra la pared, solo que esta vez, de espaldas. Jugó su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos entre beso y beso mientras éste soltaba pequeños suspiros. Continuó bajando por la espalda de Matsukaze hasta que sus labios se toparon con sus bóxers blancos. Suspiró y sonrió. Mordió el borde y los fue bajando lentamente. Tenma podía sentir la respiración de Kyousuke sobre su trasero, ahora desnudo. Dejó caer la prenda al suelo y lo contempló así durante unos segundos. Empujó otra vez a Tenma contra la pared, haciendo que quedase completamente pegada a ella y se puso de rodillas mientras con sus manos tomaba las nalgas del contrario y las separaba con cuidado.

-_Estoy hambriento de ti, Tenma…_ -advirtió antes de abalanzarse sobre el trasero del nombrado e introducir su lengua por el estrecho agujero de éste.

Matsukaze se estaba volviendo loco. No tenía nada con lo que agarrarse, no podía ni estremecerse a gusto; Tsurugi lo aprisionaba demasiado bien. Era un placer desesperante. Para suerte o para desgracia de Tenma, Kyousuke se separó no mucho después. Tomó la pierna izquierda de Tenma por el muslo de ésta y la elevó, haciendo presión contra la pared, dejando más a su disposición la entrada trasera de éste.

-_Kyousuke… no, no estoy preparado…_ -rectificó Tenma.

_-No necesitas estarlo, jamás haría nada que de verdad te hiciese daño, Tenma_ –confesó Tsurugi en aquella escena tan sucia.

Desde el principio había tenido unas ganas incontrolables de penetrar salvajemente a Tenma, de hacerle gritar su nombre, de poseerlo, de sentir que lo tenía completamente a su disposición, de observar cómo su moreno, virgen y apetitoso trasero era profanado por él sin piedad alguna… Pero ahora no era capaz de sentir lo mismo. ¿Qué había cambiado? No habían pasado tanto tiempo allí dentro, seguían siendo los mismos que cuando se metieron. Tal vez era la aparición de un nuevo sentimiento. Kyousuke suspiró y abrazó a Tenma por detrás con el brazo derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda seguía sujetando la pierna izquierda de éste.

Con cuidado comenzó a penetrar poco a poco, con los ojos cerrados, la entrada de Matsukaze, quien apretaba los dientes, bastante nervioso. Esperó un poco a terminar de introducir todo su miembro. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que besaba los hombros de su compañero de equipo para tranquilizarlo. Empezó a moverse. Tenma se tapaba la boca con ambas manos igual que lo había hecho Kyousuke antes para evitar que alguien llegase a escucharle gemir; pero aun así el de piel nívea podía escucharlos antes de que muriesen en aquella tapada boca.

Aumentó el ritmo al ver que Tenma ya no estaba tan nervioso como antes; interpretó aquello como una señal para soltarse dentro de aquella entrada. Sentía que iba a correrse pronto, lo estaba deseando desde la felación.

_-¿T-te falta mu… ah,… mucho?_ –preguntó el moreno, rompiendo su "voto de silencio".

Tsurugi negó. Tenma consiguió librarse de sus agarres y rápidamente se puso a cuatro patas, elevando el trasero.

_-Hazlo… hazlo así… _

A Kyousuke le dolió que Tenma siguiese pensando en aportarle placer. Aquella postura era muy excitante, pero él no quería aquello.

_-Tenma, date la vuelta. _

_-¿Eh? Pero…_

-_Hazlo, por favor –_rogó.

Tenma obedeció; Kyousuke se puso de rodillas.

_-Quiero verte la cara cuando me corra. _

Matsukaze asintió y el contrario volvió a penetrarle duramente, pero con ternura. Su ritmo era frenético.

_-Tenma… Tenma… _

El nombrado se aferró a él, clavando las uñas en su espalda, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Ante aquello Kyousuke no tardó mucho en liberarse dentro de él. Se dejó caer sobre el moreno.

_-Te… ah… ¿Te ha gustado?_ –preguntó inocente Tenma.

Kyousuke no respondió, en su lugar se limitó a mirar la todavía palpitante erección que conservaba su compañero. Éste se dio cuenta de ello.

-_Ah, ¿esto? No hay problema_ –rió nerviosamente- yo mismo puedo ocuparme…

-_Déjamelo a mí_ –pidió Tsurugi tomando su miembro y empezando a masturbarlo lentamente.

-_N-no, Kyousuke…_ de verdad que no quiero…

_-¿Por qué no? _

_-Me… me da vergüenza._

_-¿Y no te dio vergüenza que te penetrase?_ –lo encaró Kyousuke, no sabiendo si molesto o dolido.

_-Sí, pero… ¡Es distinto! ¡Tú no tienes por qué hacer esto! ¡No quiero que tengas que hacerlo!_

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso dentro del corazón de Kyousuke. No pudo evitar dejar escapar varias lágrimas.

-_Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, lo respetaré_ –dijo con la cabeza baja mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus bóxers.

Tenma no daba crédito a lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Qué no quería que se lo hiciese? ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo si llevaba locamente enamorado de él desde que le había conocido? ¿Y esas lágrimas? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle daño? Él también rompió a llorar. Tal vez no se merecía a Kyousuke, tal vez había tomado una imagen errónea de él, pero le necesitaba, le quería en su vida y lo quería en ella ahora. Se levantó y obligó a Kyousuke a que le mirase a los ojos.

-_Perdóname, Kyousuke_ –juntó sus labios con los del contrario en un tierno y poco duradero beso, pero es que no necesitaba que durase más para mostrarle a través de él lo que sentía- _perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido, perdóname por no haber sabido mostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos… _

En aquel momento a Kyousuke le dolía más ver las lágrimas de Tenma caer al suelo que las suyas propias. Le abrazó. Le abrazó con todas las ganas del mundo, sin apretar demasiado, con ternura.

_-Hazlo, Tenma…_ -sonrió- _a partir de ahora quiero que me muestres tus sentimientos. Tus verdaderos sentimientos._

Matsukaze le empujó hasta dejarlo sentado sobre la tapa del WC, y después se sentó sobre sus piernas, de frente.

_-Te quiero en mi vida, Kyousuke. _

Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la guió hasta su erguido pene.

_-Y te quiero en ella ahora. _


End file.
